Deceptions
by Disasters Are Waiting
Summary: What if Bella had been found by one of the Volturi before she had met the Cullen's and got changed when they discovered her abilities? They train her to be a part of their guard to be a ruthless cold hearted killer and infiltrate the Cullen's to convince Alice and Edward to join the Volturi, even if it's by force.
1. Meetings

**Authors note:** **Okay the idea for this story came into my mind out of nowhere and I just had to write it down. This is a prologue so be in mind that it might not be too long so with that on with the story!**

**Summary: What if Bella had been found by one of the Volturi before she had met the Cullen's and got changed when they discovered her abilities? They train her to be a part of their guard to be a ruthless cold-hearted killer and infiltrate the Cullen's to convince Alice and Edward to join the Volturi, even if it's by force. **

**Warnings: This story is AU, has a lot of OCC and is Non-Canon. It will also contain a bit of language and mature content later on.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter one - Meetings**

**Bella's POV**

Renée and I were walking on a trail in a forest in Mexico way behind our tourist guide. We were out here because Renée really missed Phil and wanted to go out to distract ourselves. Of course when I heard this I thought we were going to the movies but I should've expected that she was going to go overboard with this. Still, it was nice to go out and have her all to myself since Phil had taken up a lot of her time but now I was beginning to regret that.

"Mom can you please just admit that we're lost?" I asked her, "can't we just call the tour guide to come and help us please?" I had noticed that he had given her his number.

"Oh please Bella he just gave me his number in case we wanted to take another tour before going back home and besides honey I don't think I brought my phone with me. I think it's still connected to the charger at the hotel," she said with a hint of embarrassment in her tone.

I sighed "Well then what are we going to do now then? We're lost in the middle of nowhere with no phones, no help, and no more food. At least the trail is – still here?" I asked since apparently the trial wasn't there anymore and looking back I couldn't see it anymore. "Oh great, see what you get us into Renée? Great I can't see the trail anymore and it's getting dark maybe we should –"I was going to finish that thought when all of a sudden we heard extremely loud noises, kind of like thunder, really close by but we couldn't see a cloud in sight.

"Bella what's going on here?" Renée asked me looking around nervous. That was when the screaming began. All around us we heard people screaming begging for mercy, it was horrendous. We both looked around for somewhere to hide, to call for help, to do something when all of a sudden the screams stopped and all that was heard were our rapid breathings. It seemed that even that even the animals around us sensed the danger and decided to become silent.

"Bella, baby, we need to get out here just follow me okay and don't make a noise," Renée whispered desperately at me. I was stunned quiet all I could do was nod as I followed her silently away from the horror that we had accidentally walked upon. I was trying so hard to not make a noise and follow my mother quickly that I didn't see the small girl in front of us until I bumped into my mother and ceremoniously fell on my butt.

"Look at this Alec looks like we missed these two right here. What shall we do with them?" asked a very small girl with apathy in her voice. She had pale brown hair trimmed short wearing a cloak that was almost black. I almost thought that she was a young boy but her face was too pretty for a boy. She was wide-eyed with full lips and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Whatever you want Jane I am quite full from that group of tourist we found a couple of miles from here," replied an equally lovely boy that had to be the related to that girl since they looked so similar but he didn't have as full lips as hers. Jane, as that was what the other boy called her, looked at us with a hungry look in her eyes as if we were something to eat.

"Look here I don't know who you think you are but we are not just going to stand here and take this I have already called the authorities and they are on their way so you better get out of here before –,"my mother was most likely going to say more when she started to scream withering on the floor as if in great pain. I was crying by that point asking her what was wrong, what hurt her, but she wasn't responding to me.

"What have you done to her you monster!?" I yelled at the small girl worried she had been shot but found no blood on her whatsoever. I was looking for injuries on my mother when the boy, Alec, started laughing. I was going to yell at him too when he started to speak.

"What happened sister? Feeling merciful and only attacking one of them? I know you're still hungry," Alec said teasingly, I think he was trying hard not to laugh but he wasn't succeeding very well when all of a sudden he gasped and looked at me as if amazed. "Oh my God, you're powers aren't working on her are they?" he asked Jane who by now looked like she was going to murder me, she was about to jump on me and most likely kill me when Alec jumped in front of us and stopped her.

"Are you crazy Jane!?" he asked worriedly. "I'm pretty sure she's a shield Jane, you know how Aro feels about them! We need to take her with us to Volterra with us to let Aro decide what to do about her." He was talking to her almost too fast for me to catch what they were saying.

My mother by then had stopped screaming and was on the floor sweating but passed out, most likely from the pain. I couldn't stop looking at them I knew right then that they had the power to kill us if they so wished and I was hoping they would just leave us alone so I stayed as quiet as I could. Jane finally looked at Alec and I started to hear a buzzing kind of noise it looked like they were talking as if deciding what to do with us. Then abruptly the noise stopped and Jane sharply turned to look from me to my mother and made a move towards her.

"Please! I'll do anything just leave my mother alone!" I was yelling at them desperately as I jumped in front of her body. Alec then stopped Jane again while she glared mercilessly at him, as if by just glaring at him hard enough he would disappear.

"Would you be willing to come with us and not cause us any trouble if we promise to leave your mother alone?" Alec asked quietly.

"Yes! Anything! Just leave her alone! I'll do anything you ask of me!" I replied hoping that by taking me, my mother would be able to leave this place alive. They looked at each other again and the buzzing sound started at again. Jane was looking angrier by the second and I could tell that whatever was going on she did not like it. The noise stopped again and Jane stormed off and Alec made a move towards me and my mother and I flinched backwards trying my best to protect my mother's body from him.

"Please child," he spoke gently, "I'm not going to harm your mother. All you have to do is just back away from her and come with me." I noticed how he didn't say anything about harming me but that wasn't my main concern. My main concern was getting my mother away from here into safety. I hesitated before getting up and walking away from my mother before I stopped and decided that my next request was either going to get ignored or he was going to comply I didn't really had nothing to lose so I decided to speak.

"Can we please just get her into the city so when she wakes up she can go home? I don't want the wild life here trying to make a midnight snack out of her" I asked nervously. He looked like was going to decline but then he reluctantly shook his head as if to clear his head and nodded at me.

"I will carry her as close to the city as I can but you will not move from this spot until I come back or I will just find your mother again and this time I won't let her walk out of these woods," he looked directly into my eyes as he said this and I knew without a doubt that he would follow with that threat if I as much as moved an inch.

"Yes, I understand," I said to him as he picked up my mother up and ran away so fast that I couldn't tell which direction they went. I wanted to run away so much to try to find a way out of here to find my mother again but I knew that I wouldn't be able to get far and I believed him when he said that he would go back for my mother. I waited there without moving for what seemed like ages but must have been only a few minutes when he came back.

"Okay now Jane, the other girl who was here, and me came here in a jet and you are going to be coming with us back to our home. I don't want you to run away or call for help or anything while we get there understood?" he asked very businesslike, and all I could do was nod. "Good, now I'm going to have to carry you so we can reach our destination quicker than if you were walking okay? Now just hold my neck tight and close your eyes." He said to me as I walked hesitantly towards him. He was shorter than me by a good few inches and I thought he was going to have trouble picking me up and carrying me but he did it as if I weighted nothing. "Close your eyes," he reminded me and I obeyed him, and then he started running.

I didn't realize we were running until it the cool forest air was whipped against my face. It burned, it felt as if I was sticking my head out the window of an airplane in flight but he didn't make a noise, his breathing never changed, as if all of this was effortless and he was just taking a mid morning walk. It felt like this for a while but then it was over, and we had reached what looked like a very empty secluded airport. He put me down and I felt a little out of balance before he caught me, and I mumbled a thank you. He laughed and guided us to what seemed a very expensive jet that seemed bigger than my house.

"Come on, we don't want to be late and we already made Jane wait a bit," he seemed in a rather good mood at this I noticed so I just followed him quietly into the jet. "Jane we're here! We can leave now!" he yelled at her and I had a suspicion that she was close by but I couldn't see her. He then grabbed my hand to make me sit down and put my seat belt on since it appeared that we were about to take off. I instantly noticed how cold his hands were but I put it off as nothing since it had been very cold outside.

It was then, as we took off, that I realized that we were headed to a destination far away from here with the people who most likely had killed the group of tourist my mother and I were with that my body seemed to catch up with my mind and thankfully passed out.


	2. Revelations

**A/N: Thank you guys for your support! Now I'm going to update this story at least once weekly but I'm moving next week so it's going to be a little hectic. Now with that out of the way, on with the story!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 2 – Revelations**

**Bella's POV**

I was suddenly woken up from my slumber as I felt what could've been packs of ice shaking me, telling me to wake up. "Just five more minutes' mom," I told Renée, she was probably trying to get me to go with her to one of those stupid tourist attractions but all I wanted to do was sleep the day away.

Then I heard a male voice chuckling and I was instantly awake. I remembered everything from getting lost, the screams, and oh my God my mother! I couldn't believe that I had gone with those murderers! What was I thinking!? I needed to get out of here and reach my mother, hopefully she had gone back to the hotel and had her phone with her all I needed to do was just find a way out here.

"Hey there child, you know you never told us your name. I'm getting kind of tired of calling you child," said Alec with a twinkle in his eyes as if all of this was the most fun he'd had in years.

It took me a moment to realize what he was saying, "Umm, m-my name? I-It's Bella," I replied nervously, I was debating whether or not to tell him my real name but in the end I figured they could find it out in their own so I might as well be truthful.

"Well Bella, we have to make a quick stop in Paris before we can make it to our final destination you have been sleeping for quite a while you know. Now if you need something tell me and I'll have someone go get it for you. I don't want you passing out on us again," he finished with a teasing smile.

"Umm," I was very hungry, I hadn't eaten a good meal since before the tour guide. I really wanted to eat but I was afraid of what they were going to put in my food so I just decided to ask for some bottled water.

"Of course, but you did know that there's a bar about five feet away from where you are right? I'm pretty sure that if you look through there you might find some water" he informed me looking at me as if I were blind. As I looked at my surroundings I noticed that this jet was made to accommodate around sixteen passengers comfortably. In the middle, of what I can only call a hallway, was a bar that was made as if to host a party with more than a hundred guests. This was all very expensive and I was starting to believe that if I breathed the wrong way I might break something. When the announcement came over the speakers saying that we were about to take off I noticed Alec heading to a door I didn't notice.

"Where are you going?" I asked before I could help myself.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving, I'm just going to check on Jane before we leave. Feel free to explore," he replied to me slowly as if afraid I was going to jump on him and latch myself onto him. Which I might've done since I knew he was the only that could protect me from that vile woman.

"Oh, okay," I answered him not sure of what else to say to him. He then laughed while shaking his head before I saw him disappear into that room. We then took off and I had to hold onto my seat because I was suddenly scared of crashing. After the turmoil finished I stood up to check for some water and thankfully they were stocked with bottle waters and I quickly finished three bottles before I was finally quenched. I was still hungry so I decided to explore since I knew for sure that Alec was with Jane and I really didn't want to see Jane again. I looked all over the bar but all the food that I found edible were cherries, olives, and onions and I definitely wasn't going to have any of that. I went to the back to check to see if maybe they had a fridge or something but they didn't. That was odd but then again maybe they could have a mini fridge in one of the rooms that were here but I didn't want to risk running into anybody else so I just sat down again.

That was when I saw it, all the way to first seats near the captain's cabin was a phone. My heart started beating out of control; I could finally call Renée and see if she was alright. I started walking very slowly towards it, thinking that maybe they could hear me but I kept going. I was walking so slow it almost felt like I was never going to reach it but I had finally done it. I grabbed it, looked around to see if anyone had noticed and then dialed Renée's number as fast as I could it rang once before she answered. "Bella, baby, is that you!? I have been try-" before she could finish what she was about to say I was yanked so hard from the phone that I flew into the opposite side of the yet and I screamed as I hit my head against the wall. I was starting to black out but I wanted to get up again and talk to my mother.

"Your daughter is dead," said Jane before she hanged up with the coldest voice I had ever heard from her. She then turned towards me and gave me the most deadliest glare I had seen and I felt that if looks could kill, I would have died a thousand deaths by now. She started walking towards me, slowly, as if she wanted to enjoy the fear in my eyes before she killed me.

"Jane! Get a hold of yourself we need her alive!" Alec screamed at her after he jumped in front of me.

"Alec look at what that little bitch did! She could have compromised the whole thing! Master would have both our heads if what we did got out! You know there is a protocol for this kind of things!" She was yelling but she was starting to speak faster and faster. Alec then bent down and started checking me for injuries, he looked like he was replying to her but I didn't hear any words I just heard a buzzing noise. They looked like they were arguing and I wanted to stay awake but I couldn't fight it anymore before my whole world went dark.

XXXXX

I woke up several hours later with a major headache in a bedroom I didn't recognize. I was starting to get up when this beautiful, tall woman with long, dark hair came into the room and had a look of surprise when she saw that I was awake.

"Oh sweetie, we didn't expect you to get up so quickly with that awful bump you got," the mystery woman said to me. She then came over with a tray filled with food and put it down on the bedside table next to me and as she looked at my confused stare she started to talk again. "Oh look at my manners, my name is Gianna, what's your name?"

I was still a little stunned from everything that had happen; I still couldn't believe that all of this was happening. I knew that Renée had gotten back to the hotel room safely considering that she answered the phone but I didn't know if she had gone back home or if she stayed to look for me. I still didn't know what these people wanted with me, I couldn't quite remember what was said the night that I was taken from Renée. I really wish that she had left for our home in Phoenix already; I didn't want her to worry too much about me since apparently I was "dead" now.

"Hello? Sweetie, are you okay?" Gianna asked me waving her hand in front of my eyes. "You seemed lost for a second there. Anyways I am running late so I just wanted to let you know that as soon as you finish eating Master will be expecting to see you okay? So I'll just come back in a little while to take you to him." She finished then turned around and left the room.

I was still a little mesmerized by all of this; I mean what could this "Master" want from me so desperately that I was forcibly taken from my mother? I hadn't even met any of these people. I was still thinking it over when the smell of food suddenly brought me back to reality. I hadn't eaten in God knows how long since I have been passing out a lot recently.

There were about 5 different plates filled to the brim and I didn't know what all of them were but I was able to recognize that it was Italian food. As soon as I stopped inspecting the food as best as I could, I started eating. It was all so delicious that even though I felt full from the first plate I didn't want to stop. Thankfully I was saved as Gianna appeared in the doorway again.

"Oh sweetie come on we need to hurry Master can tend to be a little impatient when he gets excited. Now all we need to do is get you in the bathroom to get you cleaned and we can head over to him," she said to me and began ushering me to the bathroom door that I didn't notice was there. "Now just do whatever you have to do and change into the set of clothes that are there already, and don't worry I picked them myself," she winked at me as she said the last part to me. I just hoped that it wasn't something scandalous. I was looking at my surroundings as I walked inside, and to say that this was the biggest most expensive bathroom I had ever seen would be the understatement of the year. I was trying to get the shower started but all I saw were a lot of knobs and I couldn't see where the shower heads where so I decided to just turn one and see what happens.

"Ahhh!" I shrieked as I realized that the shower heads were on the roof. It was as if I was taking a shower during the rain! What kind of people needed this? It was so unnecessary, all I needed was just a simple shower I would even take a bathtub, but since I couldn't honestly go and look for one I did what I had to and took the quickest shower I ever took and used the bathroom.

The clothes that Gianna got for me weren't as bad as I thought they might've been. She got me red pants with a black low-cut sleeveless shirt, and a black jacket with a red scarf. The only thing that I didn't like were the black high heel shoes but I felt that since she had gotten through the trouble to get them for me I might as well be polite and wear them. When I walked to the bedroom I found Gianna was already waiting for me to take me to this "Master."

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked Gianna nervously, I wanted to find out as much as I could about who she was taking me to before we got there.

"Yeah, sure sweetie you can ask me on the way," she said to me as she took me by the arm and started dragging me down a hallway to presumably that person's room.

"Umm," I started nervously, "Who are you taking me to?" I was fidgeting nervously hoping that she would answer me.

"I already told you, sweetie, I'm taking you to our Master," she said with a slight jump on her feet as if just the thought of that person could make all her dreams come true.

"Could you, could you be a little more specific?" I asked a little more firmly hoping I would get a straight answer now.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie I keep forgetting that you don't know him, I'm sorry. I'm taking you to Aro, his like royalty around here so it is only a sign of respect to call him master by the members who live here. You don't have to worry about it since you are a visitor, you can call him Aro. Oh look we're here," she said as we came to a grand set of double doors. She opened the doors with a slight push and ushered me inside.

As I walked inside I looked around and noticed how big and open the room was. Directly across from where we were, stood three thrones with three beautiful men sitting down on them, with Jane, Alec and another excruciating beautiful woman who I hadn't met.

"Master, the guest you have summoned is here. If there isn't anything you need me to do I will take my leave," Gianna said as she bowed and backed away and left me alone with the six people in front of me.

"Come closer child; don't just stand there after all you are a guest here," the man in the middle, Aro I presumed, said to me. I started to move forward with my gaze on my feet I felt my heart starting to beat out of control. A guest? I was a guest here? So they didn't take me by force? What was going on?

He then stood up and walked up to me and put his hand out for me to grab, as if we were about to shake hands. I hesitantly put my hand on his and as I looked up I gasped and tried to take my hand away but his hold on my hand wasn't budging. I couldn't believe it! This man had red eyes! What was wrong with him!? I tried to leave and back away but his cold hands didn't let go of mine. I heard that buzzing noise again but I didn't care enough to figure out what it was this time, all I wanted to do was leave.

Next thing I know Alec is hugging me from behind telling me to calm down but I couldn't, I looked at the rest them to see if they knew, to ask why they weren't freaking out. That's when I saw it, probably for the first time, everyone had red eyes. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. Why does everyone have red eyes and are so cold it seems that they have been stuck in a freezer for at least an hour?

"Bella, sweetie, please calm down we're trying to explain to you what's going on, you need to breathe," a calm, steady voice cut through the panic that I was having, I turned my head to look at the person that was holding me, and I saw he had the same red eyes as everyone else.

"Why are your eyes red?" I whispered to Alec hoping that at least he would answer me honestly.

I was startled as the man I thought to be Aro removed my hand from his and gently turned my face to look at him, "Don't you know child? We are the Volturi, and we are vampires."

**A/N: Okay I know what you all are going to say about what Aro just said but believe me everything will be explained soon so don't think that I'm making a mistake. On another note I still don't know what language Gianna spoke so let us all just pretend that she knew English. Now with that out of the way feel free to review!**

**Disasters Are Waiting**


End file.
